If
by Tadpole24
Summary: The green light flashes twice; blinking seductively up at her, allowing her to know that it is fully charged and has full network coverage. She leans forward. One number in mind; one person in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**So...this would be my first foray into the world of smut. It's pretty vague smut coz I'm still finding my feet. But it's there none-the-less. **

**Disclaimer: Bones will be mine, Bones will be mine, Bones will be mine. Can't help to try the power of positive thinking...Bones will be mine. Bones isn't mine. **

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

If

..:::..

She softly closes the door behind her. She knows there's no one else in her apartment and she knows the walls that border other people's apartments are solid and any sound made by her wouldn't carry. But she still feels the need to keep quiet. She feels relaxed after her long, hot bath and the scent of lavender follows her through her house to her lounge room where she sits with a cup of jasmine tea.

The silence engulfs her and although she enjoys the quiet, she finds it suddenly too much. Her eyes dart to her phone.

It's sitting on the coffee table, just out of her reach. The green light flashes twice; blinking seductively up at her, allowing her to know that it is fully charged and has full network coverage. She leans forward. One number in mind; one person in mind.

If she dials his number she knows what will happen tonight. She knows that it will all change. She knows he will come over. He'll bring wine. She knows the reason. If he drinks, he doesn't drive. Her couch becomes his bed and they become closer to that little domestic scene they both have in their heads.

She allows him to walk in, and even though this is her house, she doesn't complain when his hand touches the small of her back, guiding her to the kitchen where she can pull out some glasses for them both for a drink.

She'll lead them to the lounge where they'll sit in companionable silence. But it will be a happy silence, much less consuming than the silence she had endured before calling him.

He will ask her what's on her mind and she will tell him without fear of judgement. He will hold her close to his chest and she will be comforted by the sound of his beating heart, if nothing else. She will whisper about her irrational fear of losing him which in all honesty, isn't irrational. She's come so close so many times. He will reassure her that he's not leaving her.

She will believe him.

Because no matter what she calls it out loud, in her mind; in her heart, she knows what she has in Booth is faith.

She will look up at him as he looks down and there will be a moment. Something electric will pass between them and nothing will interrupt the moment.

The kiss will be tender and slow and she will moan at first contact, encouraging him the tip his head and go deeper. Drown in her. They will stay wrapped in this embrace for a long time, just testing the waters; tasting; getting to know the new terrain. They will taste the wine on each other's breath and know that they're not in their fully functional state of mind, but it won't matter. Finally Booth will pull Brennan onto his lap. She won't protest. Their hands will roam one another; pull each other closer until they can no longer tell who is who by just using their hands.

It will become frantic. Clothes will be scattered; it doesn't matter whether they were ripped in the process of removal, all that matters is that there is skin. Skin on skin. And they will moan together; lost in each other; lost in the moment.

Hands will dip and pull and push following body contours they had never discovered before now. Mouths will explore the miles of skin never shown to them before. Sensations will fill them both that they have never felt before until they both sit at the edge of oblivion.

The movement into her is subtle and gentle, but she will feel it. She doesn't believe in God, but in that moment, she will believe in Heaven. And they will move together; breaking the laws of physics; hurtling over the line and into each other.

They will lay together, sweaty, breathless and sated.

There will be no regrets. No 'sorrys'.

And tomorrow will start the new chapter to their lives.

All she has to do is dial his number.

..:::..

**You will leave a review. You will leave a review. Hehe**

**I like this positive thinking thing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, some lovely people used my positive thinking scheme against me and asked for some more to this story. And who am I to disappoint? :)**

**Disclaimer: Positive thinking really did work for you guys, so maybe I still have hope...Until that day, Bones is not mine. **

**Enjoy**

..:::..

If

Pt. 2

..:::..

He is watching the television without really seeing it; one hand idly flicking through channels, the other resting atop his head. He scratches absently and finds a puckered crescent shaped scar he's long since grown used to. He runs his fingers along the scar, the edges are smooth and he knows it's only a matter of time before he'll barely be able to feel it anymore. The emotional scarring, however, still has a long way to go.

He glances at his watch and then at his phone in quick succession. It's been an entire four hours since he has seen Bones. He has taken to getting her out of the Jeffersonian on a Friday night by 5pm and no later. They would go get something to eat and debate the high and low points of the latest case they were working over a few casual drinks.

Tonight though, it was different. And he didn't like it. She insisted nothing was wrong, and that she just needed some time to relax. But when they left in separate cars to go to separate places his heart had ached a little.

He wanted to call her.

More than that, he wanted her to call him.

He will insist that she come to his place, but then fold and go to hers. He'll never admit to it, but he likes her place a whole lot more than he likes his. It's just the essence of Temperance. And she has a TV now too. More so, he'll hear the slight desperation in her voice and know that she needs the comfort of her familiarity as well as the comfort he can provide.

He will grab a bottle of wine on the way over. Another thing he won't admit is that he couch is more comfortable than his bed. A drink or two and he has the perfect excuse to use it. He knows tonight though, that if he goes over, he won't be sleeping on the couch.

He will guide her gently to the kitchen and allow her to poor the wine for the both of them. He will watch as the deep red liquid enters her mouth and, as she swallows, fantasize about kissing those now deep red lips. She will jerk him from his reverie in asking if he would like a seat.

She will guide them this time, but upon sitting, he will ask the questions. And she will answer. They will talk about that puckered scar on his head. She will cry and he will ask why. She'll just hold him as an answer.

It'll be slow; deliberate, her hand will sneak up the side of his face, brushing gently across his five o'clock shadow, he'll sigh in content and their eyes will lock. Her hand will curl into his hair, touching the scar softly. He won't breathe as she rises up onto her knees in front of him, straddling him, never breaking eye contact. She'll lean forward just a little and kiss his forehead, his hairline, his scar.

He'll pull her down to him and as she grinds gently against him he'll claim her lips as his own. Words won't be spoken; everything they need to say will be communicated through the electricity pulsing through their bodies. He will lift her and carry her to her bed and clothes will disappear.

Fantasies will flash before him, every vision of his partner his mind had ever conjured up. Nothing will even compare to the real thing. His hands will conquer her slim frame and hers will reach for him. He'll set the pace and it will be slow. He wants to savour it. He doesn't want to lose anything to a moment.

She'll cry out his name on a breath. His world will spin and then it will stop. Nothing outside of them will matter. He will whisper the words he's longed to say and she will kiss him.

He doesn't care if she never says it back to him; he knows she feels it.

He glances at his phone again.

_Please ring._

..:::..

**I feel there'll be one more chapter...I write fast when I'm bombarded with reviews. :)**

**That is all. **

**xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all you lovely reviewers out there. I appreciate the time you take to just say a quick word. Means a lot. :) I hope I have thanked you all personally and for those lovely's with anonymous reviews, thank you as well! **

**Final chapter people. Be nice. Smut is a new realm for me.**

**Disclaimer: Hart Hanson, if you give me Bones I'll love it and care for it and feed it every day! Pleeeeeassse can I have Bones? No? OK...You keep it for yourself then. Still don't own Bones every one. **

**Enjoy**

..:::..

If

Pt. 3

..:::..

The phone rings.

He leans forward immediately and checks the caller ID.

_Bones_

He is at the door way when he answers, already pulling on a jacket over his t-shirt. He quickly darts back inside the apartment grabbing a bottle of wine before saying he'll be there in ten. He smiles to himself picturing the red liquid sliding easily into her mouth and down her throat. He shakes his head, making sure to keep his mind clear while driving.

He needs to survive to be able to fantasise after all.

He said he'd be ten; he gets there in six and the knock at Brennan's door startles her. She lets him in without questioning how fast he must have been driving. She knows he uses the sirens for personal gain sometimes. And right now, she's grateful. She grins to herself when she sees the wine bottle in his hand and leads them to the kitchen to get some glasses. Her grin widens when she feels his palm on the small of her back. There's something very intimate about the setting they've found themselves in and it comforts her.

They move to the couch after some small talk and Booth finds that his arm wants to be around his partner tonight as it seems to be moving of its own volition. As they sit down his arm remains stably behind her. He watches as she looks down at his hand poking out at her side; watches as she evaluates its purpose; watches as she shrugs and then watches as, to his surprise, she curls into him without question. Feeling bold, he pulls her tighter against him, moving his hand up and down her ribs; soothing her.

There is no talking as they take in this new phase of their relationship. It's not a giant paradigm shift in the greater history of things, but to them, this shift marks something new and different. He welcomes the sensation of being able to touch her more intimately; being able to smell the gentle lavender scent that clings to her hair. He finds that she's welcoming these changes too as he feels her hand crawl up from his stomach to his chest and rest against his heart beat.

Finally he has to know. He asks her what's wrong.

She doesn't respond at first and he worries that he was too blunt. He knows she needs easing into these things sometimes.

Eventually she lifts her head to meet his worried gaze and whispers two words, "I'm scared."

He nods and understands.

There needs to be no more words as he engulfs her in a tight hug. Something to let her know that she's not alone and he will never leave her. He knows she hasn't had stability; she hasn't had a constant, but he wants to be what she hasn't had. Max and Russ, they came back, sure. But he has never left her and he never will. Not even when it all becomes different for them. He will never budge.

She holds him tighter, knowing and appreciating everything he is conveying to her. Her mind suddenly takes the back seat and her heart kicks into overdrive as her lips land softly on his neck. He hardly dares believe it, but the evidence is there. As her head moves slowly away from his skin he feels a chill. A longing for more contact. He looks to her eyes for a long moment and there's nothing but them. No world around them; no crime, no betrayal, no hurt, no sadness; just them.

And he kisses her.

She feels her heart ignite. She needs him and she's too far gone now. She moans and arches into him, aching to feel more. She wants him to show her what love is. For once in her life she wants to be proven wrong.

He responds. His mind still catching up as he grasps at her singlet, pulling it over her head. He wonders why he wasted time with a jacket as he has to painfully take his hands from her body to extricate himself from it. His hands return with force though and she feels excited shivers run through her as he touches her all over; her mind not even registering the fact that these are endorphins at work. If anyone asked her at this moment, she couldn't even say the word 'endorphin'.

His lips move down the column of her throat; tasting. She arches again, longing for more contact. Without a second thought, he lifts her from the lounge and walks toward her bedroom, pausing on the way several times just to savour the moment and kiss her again. Somewhere new each time. He wants memories of this night to linger everywhere. He wants to be imprinted on her mind; every time she sees the crooked picture frame on the wall he wants her to think of him nibbling at her ear. When she sees the crack in the mirror, he wants her to remember him running a trail of kisses down her shoulder. And one day, when she's moving in with him perhaps, she'll move that little cabinet in her hallway and find her bra and remember the way she felt when their bodies touched, skin to skin.

Tangled, their bodies fall to her bed. They move in time with each other's motions, grasping at the one another; pulling and dipping to get access to everything they have wanted for years.

He takes a breath and just looks at her; her lips swollen from his kisses; her heart beating steadily and strongly beneath her skin. His hand runs down her frame, barely touching her, but yet, enough contact to set her skin alight. He feels her hand moving up his body also and they take a moment to admire where they've come from to get to here. They both have traumatic pasts; they both have had to deal with big issues in their lives. And tonight, they both have each other.

He leans forward and kisses her on the lips. It's chaste yet tender. Her eyes flutter closed at the contact. His lips now at her ear utter the words she's been craving all night; the words she'll believe until her dying day.

"I'll never leave you"

His touch is gentle as he enters her. She can hardly breathe. They find their pace together and her eyes open to see him looking at her. The intensity of the moment brings then crashing over the edge and into each other.

Their breathing steadies eventually and they roll over to face each other. Her hand finds his face and he rolls his head to kiss her palm. She smiles warmly at him, and he at her. Neither aware of how much the other wanted this before this night, but somehow both acutely aware that nothing will drive a wedge between them now.

This is real.

Sometimes all it takes is a phone call.

..:::..

**This baby is finished now. No more will positive thinking get you another chapter. Lol. But please, review to give some closure. :)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
